


First

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista!Dean, Coffees shop AU, Doctor!Cas, M/M, Professor!Cas, Professor!Dean, Teacher!Dean, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They first met in a coffee shop. Five years later, they're celebrating their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> **This was originally published on June 10, 2014 under my old username.**
> 
> **Warnings:** Not beta'd, OOCness, inconsistent tenses, English is not my first language  
>  **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended.

** Then **

Castiel had a looooong day. He had a pile of unfinished paper works, the head doctor Zachariah was constantly nagging him to finish said paper works, and his brother Gabriel was being his usual loud self with the obnoxious factor turned up to ungodly levels. Add to that the phone calls from Michael asking him for his presence on the family table and Balthazar’s continuous flow of text messages, and what you’ll get is a knackered, pissed-off Castiel with rumpled hair and perpetual frown.

Sometimes, he hates being a doctor.

He was exhausted. He just wants something sweet to lift his spirits up, and he immediately thought of that frappe from his favourite coffee shop, only that it’s a five-minute walk from the hospital, and Castiel doesn’t have the patience as of the moment.

So instead, he decided to drop by the Starbucks in front of the hospital.

When he went inside, he thanked whichever god is up there for the short queue. When his turn to order arrived, he told the barista that he wants a venti strawberries and creme.

“And that’s for...?” the barista asked.

“Castiel,” he replied.

“I’m sorry?”

“Castiel,” he repeated.

He looked at the barista. _Dean_ , the name tag said. It looked like Dean wanted to clarify his name one more time, but Castiel thought that he must have looked particularly murderous because Dean just mumbled a tiny, albeit resigned ‘okay’.

He sat on a couch while waiting for his order to be called.

The barista called other orders for people he doesn’t care about. Finally, he heard ‘Venti Strawberries and Creme for the cute but grumpy guy with sex hair and blue eyes!’

That’s him, right? That must be him. He looked around, and thankfully, no one was paying him attention. Why would he call him like that? He looked to the bar where the barista— _Dean_ , if he recalls—was looking at him with a grin.

“My name is Castiel,” he told him as he retrieved his order.

“Sorry, but I didn’t catch that,” Dean replied with a smirk, “First time hearing that name and all.”

“I wouldn’t blame you,” he said.

Dean gave him his order, along with a napkin with his name and number.

Castiel took his order, but not the napkin.

“Hey,” Dean said, “You forgot this.” He held the napkin to Castiel.

“I’m not interested,” he replied, then took his leave.

He was in a really sour mood.

*******

Castiel was feeling much nicer the next day. He greeted his patients with a smile, Gabriel wasn’t bothering him because he had a surgery, Zachariah was at some conference, and he assumes that Michael and Balthazar are busy with their own jobs because his phone and the telephone didn’t receive and calls or messages from them.

During his lunch break, he went to his favourite coffee shop, only to find out that it was closed for renovations. He was disappointed because he loves the coffee there, and frustrated because that means that he’ll have to go to the Starbucks in front of the hospital instead.

He was greeted by the same barista from yesterday.

“Hey,” Dean said with a smirk, “Changed your mind?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Cafe latte. Grande.”

Dean said, “And that’s for Cas-something, right?”

“Castiel.”

Minutes later, he heard Dean say, “One grande cafe latte for Cas!”

“It’s Castiel,” he said as he took his order from the bar.

Dean just smiled and gave him a straw with and a napkin.

“I’m not calling you,” he said when he saw that Dean wrote his number on it again.

“I doubt that.”

*******

The next day was a good day for Castiel.

He received a letter from the university telling him that he has been accepted to not only teach their students, but also continue his medical practices in the university hospital while instilling knowledge in the minds of young people (or some crap like that).

He was so excited about that letter that he immediately went to the university to confirm and process some things. Before he went home, he decided to have a cup of coffee from the cafe inside the campus. He was about to open the door when a familiar face stepped out.

“Hey,” Dean said, amused.

Castiel stared at him. _What is he doing here?_

“What brings you here?” Dean asked.

“Does it concern you?”

Dean chuckled. “I teach here. I might be able to help you with the directions and stuff.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes in question, and his head tilted in what seemed to be an unconscious habit when he’s puzzled.

Dean seemed to catch up on Castiel’s confusion. “A friend of mine owns that branch of Starbucks. I lost a bet, so I had to be a barista for a week,” he explained.

Castiel accepted the explanation. “What makes you think that I need directions?”

“You look like a lost fish.”

Castiel sighed. He really is lost. He couldn’t find his way to the parking lot. “I’m... I think I’m going to teach here next semester,” Castiel said.

Dean grinned. “Awesome! Which department?”

“Medicine.” He wondered why is he suddenly answering this stranger’s questions.

“That’s cool. My department’s building is just a few blocks away from the med department.”

Someone from behind cleared their throat.

They were blocking the way.

They stepped out, and Dean said, “So... Do you wanna go inside for coffee or something?”

“But you just came out.”

Dean chuckled. “I’m sure that there’s a joke in there somewhere, but I’m willing to have another apple pie. You coming?”

*******

Having coffee with a guy he barely knows was strange. He was not in a good mood during their first meeting, and he found the guy’s confident attitude annoying during the second, but this time, their third meeting, he realises that Dean wasn’t so bad, after all.

He still rejected Dean’s constant attempts to get him to call him, but he thought that he’d be a great friend.

*******

Four months later, they were at Castiel’s favourite coffee shop waiting for their orders. The place finished renovations two months ago, and Castiel wore a smile all around because he missed this place, especially the coffee and the food. He frequented the shop often enough to know the baristas on a first-name basis.

Dean got their orders from the bar. He was halfway through his blueberry muffin when Dean slid him a napkin.

_Will you go out with me?_

That night, they kissed and made love for the first time.

*******

 

** Now **

It's days like this when the skies are angry that Castiel feels an inexplicable urge to just burst out the door and feel the droplets hit his body. He loves the rain, but not this time. He can't believe that his plans for the day were foiled by some clouds which couldn't hold it in. So much calling in sick for this special day. Dean wanted to call in sick too, but he had an important business with their department head.

So instead, he stares at the tiny window in the living room, warm cup of tea on both of his hands. The raindrops move in a blurry streak, and he can hear them crashing on the ground below. He puts down his tea and flicks on his copy of _Doomed Queens_. He twiddles his feet covered in atrocious socks, and he can't help but smile when he thought of Dean's face when he bought those socks, because there's nothing wrong with socks printed with guinea pigs, right? He even has a matching sweater for fuck's sake.

He stares at the window again. The rain shows no sign of letting up. He sighs, closes the book, and lays on the sofa. He fiddles with the hem of his shirt—Dean's shirt, to be exact—and thinks about how wonderful this day could have been if it didn't rain.

He falls asleep fast.

*******

He didn't hear the door opening, or Dean walking up to him. He only felt Dean kissing his forehead, and he thought that he's dreaming, but Dean shook him awake.

"Babe, get up," he says.

Castiel grunts in response, and tries to catch the few vestiges of sleep, but Dean is persistent. He continues to shake him, peppering his face with kisses in the process.

"Babe," Dean says, "We have plans, remember?"

Slowly, Castiel awakens. He yawns, rubs his eyes, and looks up at Dean's eyes a few inches away from his.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel says, "How was the meeting?"

"Boring," he replies, "I ran into your brother and he asked about you. Now, get up."

Castiel squints his eyes. "It's raining."

Dean was silent for a second, and then he chuckles. "The rain stopped about an hour ago."

Castiel looks at the window. "Oh."

Dean kisses his nose and helps him get up. "Get dressed. You know that seeing you in my shirt and just your boxers does things to me."

*******

Castiel likes the smell of the surroundings after it has rained. _Petrichor_ is the word, if he thinks correctly. He doesn't enjoy the mud clinging to his shoes, or the puddles he accidentally steps on, but the sight of the world after the clouds bathed it is something wondrous.

Dean parks the Impala, and they both get out. The skies aren't clear enough for them to actually see the sunset, but they can still make out the hues of orange, pink, and red dyeing the sky.

Dean hugs him from behind and nuzzles his neck. "I'm sorry you couldn't see the sunset."

Castiel puts his hand over Dean's. "It's not your fault."

"It's been five years.”

"It is. I'm tired of your face."

"Should we break up, then?"

"Yes."

They both laugh.

"I'm not letting you go that easily," Dean says.

"I could say the same," Castiel says, "Though if we end this five-year relationship, I'll tell the whole world how much of a cuddler you are."

"You will do that eh, Novak? Don't forget that you're a cuddler too."

"I don't keep it a secret, unlike you, Winchester."

They both stay like that for a while, rooted in the spot where they first made love. When Castiel agreed to go on a date with him, Dean took him to this mountainside to witness the sunset, and the moment it sank below the horizon, Castiel kissed him, and that kiss led into other things. Thank God the whole road was deserted.

They looked at the trees below, the mountain ahead, the winding roads spiraling the mountain.

Dean tightens his hold on Castiel and nibbles his ear. Minutes later, Dean is pressed on the hood of his Baby, his other baby leaning above him with a feral smirk.

"Happy anniversary," Castiel says to his ear.

"Happy anniversary," Dean replies.

Castiel kisses him on the lips, and that's all the warning he gets before he's buried inside him.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** The part where Dean and Cas first met was based on this comment: "I once had a girl come in with a name that was ungodly long... perhaps fifteen letters. I finally just wrote out her description onto the cup... when I announced her drink at the edge of the bar it was something along the lines of "grande chai tea later, light water, for the Girl-in-the-Cute-Glasses!" She left her number on a napkin, it was sweet haha."
> 
> The comment can be found on [this page](http://www.buzzfeed.com/laraparker/times-starbucks-almost-had-it#.igLQP3MZN). I'm not sure where exactly in that page because that specific comment must have been buried under other comments xD


End file.
